


100 Word Count Dramione Challenge

by silent_pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Apples, Books, Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Romance, Sex Work, Short & Sweet, Smut, Teasing, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Window Sex, Wine, Wordcount: 100, foot rub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: I am challenging myself to write different Dramione drabbles with the caveat that they only have 100 words to them. It has been a blast and a way to keep me writing without the burden of cranking out large word counts. Each drabble comes with its own picture too!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Ut Lignum Est

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is forced to take drastic measures...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is forced to use drastic measure...

_Ut lignum est_

“Hey,” Hermione pouted, recognizing the nonverbal sticking charm Draco had spelled over her arms and legs. He distracted her from sulking by running a wet path through her slit with the broadside of his tongue.

“Your hands were distracting me Granger,” Draco responded cheekily as he used his plump lips to suck her swollen clit into his hot mouth.

She fell back against the mattress panting, forgetting her indignation when his naughty tongue began to dance wickedly between her folds.

Moments later, Draco had Hermione screaming his name as she flew apart around his eagerly awaiting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two hint- there's cake


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding day...

Hermione and Draco dutifully balanced small bite sized pieces of lemon cake between their fingers, propped inches away from the other’s open mouth as multiple photographers took their picture. Hermione watched as Draco’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, her own eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, her eyes flicking between his smirk and the cake hovering inches from her freshly painted face.

“Forgive me.” That was his only response before he swiped the frosted cake across her face.

Hermione froze, her mouth agape. Time stood still as everyone waited for her response.

She smirked.

_Game on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three hint- there's wine


	3. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week at work...

Hermione hummed appreciatively as she accepted her husband’s proffered glass of wine before he took his seat next to her along the couch, bending down to grab her feet and place them in his lap. She sighed into her wine glass as he began massaging them the way she had been begging him to do the past week.

Content to spend the rest of the evening in silence, Draco let his cool, gray eyes find the warm, brown ones of his wife, mouthing the words he had waited all day to speak to her.

Three simple words.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four hint- "No harm ever came from opening a book."


	4. The Mummy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loves a good puzzle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loves a good puzzle...

Hermione grinned triumphantly as the octangular puzzle box sprang open, revealing itself to be the key to the ancient Book of the Dead lying in her lap. Breathlessly, she placed the key inside the depression on the book cover, feeling it slide into place with a soft click, releasing the metal clips around the book.

Draco sat beside her, his eyes narrowed in mistrust as Hermione opened the book and began reading aloud. “Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?”

“It’s just a book, Draco,” Hermione laughed. “No harm ever came from opening a book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five hint- changing leaves


	5. Season of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco take advantage of the. changing season...

Pulling a reluctant Draco Malfoy behind her, Hermione Granger searched through the colorful foliage for the perfect picnic area. Everything was changing- the leaves, the air, her and Draco’s relationship. She was happy.

Draco, on the other hand, was swatting at his face annoyingly as another leaf fluttered across his aristocratic noise, the irritated quip on the edge of his tongue dying as Hermione’s soothing giggles passed over his ears.

He looked at her, with that gorgeous smiled and couldn’t help but to grin back, squeezing her smaller hand in his as they walked down the path. He was happy.


	6. Apple Slices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why its called the temptation fruit...

Draco’s cock tented painfully in his trousers as he watched Granger’s soft lips wrap around the end of her apple slice, sucking at the salty peanut butter tip. When she noticed him staring at her mouth, her grin turned into one of his trademark smirks.

_Fucking tease._

In a flash Draco was out of his chair and tasting her salty-sweet lips, pulling her off the counter and groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist, the apex of her thighs resting beautifully over his erect cock. He turned towards the bedroom, making sure to bring the peanut butter with them.


	7. Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's his, every Thursday at 7pm.

Thursdays. 7pm.

The collar always came first, locking around her neck with a soft click as she stood obediently under the tingling sensation of his hands. Then he would use his hands to cup her breasts from behind, pinching her nipples between his rough fingertips as she moaned wantonly.

Finally, his hard hand would cup her between her thighs, his palm rubbing salaciously against her swollen clitoris as his fingertips teased the sensitive slit between her vaginal folds. He would have her coming in minutes around his hand, smirking as he whispered all the ways he would make her his.


	8. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione can't believe they hadn't thought of this before...

Hermione inhaled sharply as her pointed nipples came into contact with the cool glass of Draco’s floor-to-ceiling office windows. She could see all of London from where her nakedness was pressed against the glass, a smirk decorating her swollen lips at the possibility of being seen.

She felt his hand disappear between her thighs and she shuddered, her hot breaths obscuring the city’s many twinkling lights. She came in minutes, him following closely behind, burying his moans into the wild tresses of her curls.

How had they never thought of this before? She would be making another appointment for tomorrow.


	9. The Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes wishes do come true...

“What can you give a man who can buy himself the world?” Hermione questioned her husband fondly as she held their two-year-old son in her arms.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and son, smiling down at them as a warmth spread through him at the life they were building together.

“It would make me the happiest man in the world to see a little girl in your arms,” he whispered between them, before placing a kiss on the top of his wife’s soft curls. “One that looks just like her mother.”

Hermione smiled. She had very good news.


	10. Early Mornings

Draco stumbled around the room, still half asleep as he searched for his clothes. He was late.

“Granger,” he called out as he stuffed one foot through his pantleg, hopping towards the kitchen, “Have you seen my—”

He froze. Sitting on her kitchen counter, wearing nothing but his expensive, white shirt, a cup of coffee in her hands, was a very delicious looking Hermione Granger.

“You don’t mind do you?” she asked innocently, hiding her smile behind the rim of her coffee cup.

Draco smirked, going to stand between her parted thighs. “It looks better on you anyway, love.”


	11. A Beautiful Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabini knows exactly what Draco needs...

“You’re the one Zabini sent?” Draco drawled as he drank the last of his firewhiskey, eyeing the lace covered woman who had just stepped out from the emerald flames of his family’s private floo network in his library.

“I was told that you needed a distraction,” she said kindly, walking towards him, swaying her hips in a way that had Draco’s cock twitching below his belt. “I can help you with that.”

Draco smirked, taking the woman’s hand in his and placing a kiss along her knuckles.

“Draco Malfoy,” he whispered into her skin.  
  


The girl smiled sweetly. “Hermione Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this little project. It has been so fun to try and cut down on the extra words and just get my thoughts down. 
> 
> Chapter 2 hint- there's cake


End file.
